


(PAUSED) Snow angels fall like snowflake's

by Did_Someone_say_Draco_Malfoy



Series: The fall of Life and the realm of Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original, Alternative Lifestyles, Ambiguous Age, Bullying, But also don't use this as a way to study religion, But also no, Confused Draco Malfoy, Confusion, Creature Fic, Creepy kids, Dangerous Creatures, Dark Harry Potter, Death, Dementors, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy has a big golden heart, Draco Malfoy has a little sister and brother, Draco Malfoy is Severus snape son too, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Draco malfoy loves his siblings, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore is a piece of shit, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Good Slytherins, Grey Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Language of Flowers, Lucius is a great dead, M/M, Magic, Malfoy family is a good family, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentions of Homophobic Slurs, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Narcissa black Malfoy is a great mom, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Nonverbal Communication, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), POV Draco Malfoy, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Personification of Death, Prejudice Against Slytherins, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Reincarnation, Reincarnation topic, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Remus Lupin is alive, Serious, Severus Snape is a great dead, Severus mom is alive, Shadow Realm, Sirius Black is alive, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snow, Snow Angels, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Some religious things, Spirit communication via dreams, Spirits, Very Long Fic, a lot of tags, changed wizarding society, faceless creatures, long fic, or will be I guess, realm of death, scary kids, teletransportation via dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_Someone_say_Draco_Malfoy/pseuds/Did_Someone_say_Draco_Malfoy
Summary: PAUSEDWhat do you do when you met a totally unknown creature while you're lost in an ice forest? Draco didn't know, or better, he didn't remember if he did or notThe only thing he remembers was waking up in a little cottage with a very calm looking women treating his woundsAnd a very confused little boy looking at him with a drink in his handsAnd snow, lots of snowAnd snow Angels too, but not the ones he knew when he was little
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Original Creature Character/ Original male character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The fall of Life and the realm of Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124879
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Cold like snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hay 🐍💚 you can call me "Author", this is my first fic in this fandom and at all. I suck at writing, English is not my first language (is Portuguese), I can't write summary's, or tag. 
> 
> The only thing I've done so far here on the site is read fics and comment in one fic 
> 
> So plz don't be so hard on me. 
> 
> I don't know what a have planned for this fic, so I will just write and see where it goes.
> 
> It's a fic that goes on my original Universe, that is mostly focused on creatures and other types of magic (shadow, elements, soul, music, etc)
> 
> Sorry for the amount of tags (there are going to be more I think) but the story is going to be long and is going to have a lot of things, and some of the things I can't put because they are spoiler tags, so yeah, love ya
> 
> Thanks, asexual_witch for being the first to Kudo this story and FroggieHarwood for being the first to bookmark this story 💙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up at a strange house, confused and hurt

WARNING: There are going to be some religious topics on this fic (related to spiritism, which is a religion that I follow) but also, there is going to be a LOT that is not from the religion, so please don't use this as a way to learn or study the religion, this is a fic that will use topics like reincarnation and life after death, but with my details and twists also. Thanks for understanding and enjoy your reading.

Draco woke up feeling confused and disoriented, his eyes were filled by the greyish blue light that came from the windows. He couldn't move nor talk, it was sincerely frustrating, he moved his eyes looking around the place, just to be surprised by a woman next to one of the windows, looking for something while murmuring. Had he been kidnapped? the boy couldn't remember a thing. Why was he injured? why was he at this lady's house? why was there a creepy looking boy sitting next to him with a cup in his hands?

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, hoping the answers would come to him if he just wished enough. The lady turned around to check on him, realizing he was awake, she smiled and sat on the bed next to one of his feet, beginning to explain how her husband had found him unconscious next to the forest on the snow, almost freezing to death.

The Malfoy boy thanked all the gods in the world for being found before dying, it was, of course, a very undignified way to die; dying without even knowing how or where he was. The blond heard a voice and tried to sit on the bed, when two kids, twins it seemed, came barging through the door screaming nonsense, and pushing the lady to get out of the room with them to play, They reminded him of the Weasley boys. The brown-haired woman smiled, and left the room, closing the curtains. 

Draco closed his eyes, wishing for this to be just a fucking crazy and cold dream, that when he wakes up, he would be on the warm Malfoy manor on his bed, with his white owl and a lot of house-elves preparing breakfast, while his mother and father sat on the table talking. 

And then he fell into a tired, cold, and very deep sleep, while the snow fell outside, laughing and watching the boy.


	2. Dreams are memories of the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of starting to put a schedule for the chapters, normally I'm writing after my swimming class, so  
> Monday, Wednesday and Friday. And maybe if I really feel like writing I can post on other days too. 
> 
> I just can't promise to write long chapters, I suck at writing long stuff 
> 
> and just one more thing, when Draco or the Third person narrator says "dad" it's referring about Severus, and when it's "father" it's about Lucius
> 
> And Thanks Sterock for being the third person to Kudo this story 
> 
> love ya guys hope you enjoy

Draco never remembered his dreams, normally he would feel the memories of the dream and know what had he dreamed about; he never thought it was strange, not until he told his parents when he was 6. They said he was a very special boy with a very special gift, but he didn't think like that. He was a normal pureblood, from a normal pureblood family, with loads of money.

Well...

He couldn't say he was a pureblood, after all, he had Severus snape blood in him, and the man was a half-blood, so maybe, society should invent other titles, like for witches and wizards with wizards parents, but with one or more muggles as grandparents or uncles and aunts.

It didn't make sense to call someone with wizards parents a half-blood, just because their mother or father is a muggle-born or half-blood, it wasn't them who were. 

Take Draco as an example (again) one of his parents is a half-blood, and two of his parents are purebloods, he couldn't be labelled a half-blood, because his dad wasn't a muggle, he was a wizard.

So...something like, "Mixed Blood?", he didn't know, he just thought it didn't make sense the whole half-blood with wizard parents thing.

Back to his dreams. Draco was finally visually dreaming, it was strange, really strange, but he couldn't help feeling excited. He saw his mother and father on the dining table talking and eating, his father checking the clock every minute, probably waiting for his other dad, while his mother was eating biscuits and talking about the gardening club; she loved to garden, it was good for her mental health, and also helped dad to have the ingredients for his potions. 

He saw his mother realize his presence, and smile at him, calling him to the table. He went fast, sitting on her lap while she stroked his platinum soft hair, not very long at that time; it was just above his shoulders, on the middle of his neck. Some kids who didn't understand the wizarding culture made fun of him, but he didn't care, because he knew it was normal for wizards to have long hair, as it was a sign of care and wisdom. 

Draco saw his dad coming trough the floo, smiling as he saw the little boy eating a biscuit on his mother's lap. The man kissed Narcissa and Lucius, taking his coat and sitting with them, starting to talk about his job at Hogwarts.

The boy was always excited about Hogwarts since he was a more than little boy, and had just learned how to understand things like this. A magic school, with magic wands, and magical classes and people, and friends and food, made by magical house-elves. Of course, Draco was already familiar with magic and house-elves, after all, he lived in the magical world since he was born. But he had never meet children his age, or children that did spells and wanted to talk to him at all. 

Draco was a very shy child, he never took the first step, and always liked to be on his own reading or talking to his little white owl. That's why almost no kid wanted to talk or play with him, except for Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a very cool kid on the eyes of the platinum blond boy, he was the first child to talk to him, he sat every day with Draco, and always brought the cherry pie his mother made, he even invited him to play one day, but the little Draco was very sick and couldn't go. 

He only stopped being alone when his bother and sister were born on Draco's Fourth year, two beautiful twins, one with his mother's hair colour, and the other with his dad's, Draco and his father were the only ones on the house with the pure platinum blond colour, but he was happy that everyone's hair was being represented. Hydra and Seth Malfoy-Snape were born on 21 of December, it was snowing, and it was beautiful. Draco loved his siblings more than anything, they were his only friends apart from Blaise, and he swore to protect them from anything or anyone that threatened them. 

His little sister Hydra was a very proud Slytherin, she had made friends and enemies the first day she arrived in Hogwarts. His little brother Seth was a very smart and happy Ravenclaw, he too made friends on the first day of school, but he did not make any enemies thanks Salazar. 

Draco opened his eyes, breathing slowly, he looked around, remembering where he was. The Malfoy heir tried to see out the window, but there was too much snow to recognise anything. He got out of bed, walking through the room, analysing everything. He looked at the very old photos on the walls, the family on them was very large, almost with the same number of people as the Weasley family, losing by one. 

The boy touched a ring that was on the table, looking at the beautiful vibrant blue stone. He looked to the chair that was next to the table, seeing some clothes, going in their direction. Taking the clothes in his pale delicate hands, he took a look, seeing they were simple but beautiful looking white robes, with some pale blue and grey. 

Draco put the clothes on, smiling a little when looking at the mirror, he never thought he was the most beautiful person in the whole universe, but he did know that his cherry coloured lips and above the shoulders hair made him look a little attractive, even though he was a little bit skinnier than necessary, he must have probably not eaten much before he was found in this place, fucking damned memory loss. 

He sighed, closing his eyes and thinking about his parents, and how worried they might be right now, and his siblings too, they were only eleven and were probably thinking that they lost their brother. Or maybe not, if he had warned them when he came to this unknown place before he lost his memory. 

He opened his grey-ish blue eyes, looking at the door for some seconds, before opening her and bumping into the very familiar, brown-haired, green-eyed, not above average high man, looking extremely shocked Draco opened his mouth, being able to use his voice to say just one single word.

"Harry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if I wrote something wrong please correct me.
> 
> This was my first ever 1.000 chapter, and I'm kinda proud of it
> 
> Kudos are very appreciated as well as comments
> 
> let me know if you liked the chapter 
> 
> love ya guys 
> 
> R&R


	3. Death is a delicate garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so so so so so much for the kudos, I know it's only seven, but you guys don't even know how seeing it grows from 3 to seven makes me happy. thank you so much I really appreciate it 
> 
> thanks, Shika234, siriusly_flawless and more two guests for the kudos 
> 
> I was really inspired last night, so I wrote on my notes app what I wanted to happen on this chapter, and decided to write today and yes, I'm still gonna post tomorrow also, probably after 6:00 PM on Brazilian time, I recommend checking at 23:00 PM, I normally post before midnight 
> 
> thanks and enjoy

The green-eyed man looked at Draco, his eyes open at the fullest, while he tried to formulate a phrase, "Draco", Harry says while he tried to move his hand to touch Draco's arm, the pale man was trying to look away from the Potter boy, failing. 

"What are- how are you here?" he said, feeling a little more anxious about the possibilities of the answer, Malfoy looked at him opening his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by Potter's socking and crazy words, "Did- did someone try to kill you? God, fuck...shit".

The blond boy was confused, to say the least, he looked at the man in front of him with a puzzled expression; "No Potter, I'm not dying, I also don't know the information of how I got in this place" he sighed.

Potter seemed to calm down, breathing slowly again, "Okay, right, great, thank God", the Malfoy boy still looked at him like he had seven big dragon heads growing on him, "Are you gonna tell me where is "here" and how are you in this place?" Harry looked at his eyes "Yeah sure, let's go sit, it's going to be easier if we're are not standing in front of the room's door" "right".

The two men went to the house's living room, sitting each one in one "sofa chair" getting comfortable, "So tell me, Harry", the green-eyed men sighed, nodding and starting to talk, "Okay so hm, you remember that I almost died right? When I was a baby" Draco nodded quietly, Harry continued "So, because of that, I always had sort of a connection with Death, I never knew how it worked or what it was, until the first day in our fifth year back at Hogwarts. I had sat in the carriage alone because you know, the whole people thing, etc. I was just happy to relax finally after the war; The carriage had already started moving, and I hadn't even noticed. When I looked around I was here; It was a pale purple-coloured place and very calm looking, I walked a bit through the lavender fields, looking around and breathing the fresh air when I got into the village. I talked with the people in the streets and on the stores, looking for some explanation; when the women that live in this house approached me and let me stay here, I explained to her that a Thestral had brought me here, she looked at me for about five minutes and then smiled. She explained everything to me, and after that day; I just started coming here to visit and take care of her kids when she can't". 

Draco looked at him, his hands on his lap, a piece of his hair next to his right eye, he opened his mouth and said: "Are you going to explain where is this place now then?". Harry just nodded, continuing his story. "The lady told me that this place was like a realm to spirits that were to take care of the lost or hurt ones until they had learned enough and were ready to reincarnate. The "lost" and "hurt" are not carnal people, they are also spirits. The lost ones are spirits that somehow got lost in the line of life, death and time, getting here or next to here; they appear mostly in or next to the forest. The hurt ones are spirits that were forced by other people to become spirits temporarily, attempted murder, body possession, accidental fatal injuries caused by another person, emotional damage hard to repair, and the list goes on. The spirits living in this village are named "caretakers"; they guide the lost ones and heal the hurt ones that pass trough here. Then when the 'They' think a caretaker is ready to go back to the physical world, they grant them the possibility, most of them go, some don't. The nice lady that took care of you didn't go, her and her husband decided to stay to continue to be caretakers. Their children want to go, but they are not ready yet. I know she took care of you Draco, but I know you're not a hurt one, and you're not a lost one, the lavender field did not take you back to the physical world, so she probably thought you were a hurt one; by the way, the lady's name is Marina, and her husband's name is Charlus."

He looked at the blond boy, waiting for him to speak, but Draco just gestured for him to continue. "I think you're different Draco, I know you are, it's not common to have spirits other than the two I just talked about, if they are not the other two, they are commonly seers, dark wizards and witches especially connected to Death or Dream walkers, and you're not any of those-... are you?" He looked at Draco, his expression turning serious, but showing a little bit of anxiety. 

"I don't know; I think not. I am not an especially connected to Death dark wizard, first of all, I'm a grey wizard, so yeah, not this. I am not a seer that's for sure, and I don't know what a dream walker is". Harry nodded cautiously thinking of some possibilities out of the three when he abruptly stopped looking deep at the grey-ish blue eyes of the Malfoy heir. "You said you didn't know what a Dream Walker is, right?", "yeah, that's what I said" Harry nodded.

"Okay, Dream Walkers are very rare and unique witches and wizards, they have visions when they are sleeping and can experience other peoples feelings and moods via dreams, touch or just being in the same room. They can feel sound and touch feelings. They can absorb someone's pain, take it from them or calm them. Sometimes they can even make them fall asleep using the high sensation of serenity and comfort. Dream Walkers can also walk trough dreams, changing things and taking other routes not possible for other people. In the end, they are rare and powerful wizards and witches, connected mostly with soul and dream magic. They also have a strong bond with Life and Death. That's all I know" He looked at Draco, freezing as he saw the blond boy looking strangely at him. 

"I saw Death; it's beautiful." The boy said as he looked like he was far away from there, Harry was confused. "What? What does that mean? Draco? Have you almost died?" 

"No, my brother, Seth. When he was five; he fell off of a tree, it was a deep wound, it was threatening his life, he was at Saint Mungus, hospitalized, between Life and Death. When I went to sleep that night, I was in his room, I saw him dying, and then, I saw a bright light at the door and followed it. When I opened the door, I was in a beautiful, colourful garden; butterflies were flying everywhere, stopping on the top of the multicoloured flowers. There were gorgeous and enormous trees with wooden swings, there were picnic tables with delicious-looking food, and I could hear someone playing the flout. And on the middle-end of the large garden, there was a gigantic Wisteria tree; it was gorgeous, I was mesmerized by the magic purple colour, noticing the door carved in the tree. I walked there, touching the door handle, I heard my brother's voice, seeing him, on the distance, sitting on the middle of the flowers, talking with the most beautiful person I've seen in my life. He told them that he wanted to continue to play some more and couldn't go with them yet, the person smiled at him, and he was gone. When I looked back, the door had vanished; I saw a beautiful pale blue and purple light, and then, I heard my mother crying of happiness and relief, waking me up, saying that my brother was alive. I already knew, but, I didn't realize I did, I got to understand later when I started feeling frequent dreams of that wisteria tree and the door carved on her."

Harry was frozen, socked, and confused. He took Draco's hands, looking into his enchanting glass eyes; the Mafloy looked back at Potter's emerald ones, asking the question, with a quiet, calm voice. "Harry, am I unique?". And the boy couldn't help but smile at Dracos's question, hugging him instantly, he said: "yes Draco, you're the most unique and special person on the world." 

The two boys stayed like this, on the arms of each other, until the moon came to shine bright on the night sky, maybe they could restore the old friendship, destroyed by the difficult events of their hard life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for readings, I really appreciate it 
> 
> kudos a very appreciated, and comments too 
> 
> R&R 
> 
> Love ya guys


	4. Glass water lilies are guarding the cold and the grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so so so so so much for the 13 kudos and 2 bookmarks, and thank you so much Dahlia12 for commenting, you have no idea how happy I got when I woke up and saw the comment and those kudos 
> 
> I'm sorry for posting later today, I wasn't too inspired today and I came walking from my swimming class, had to eat before starting to write (also my internet was shit for like 30 minutes, so I couldn't write on the site I do, that corrects my English errors) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, in case some people didn't see cuz I put the tag later, Draco is not a Slytherin in this story, but their Hogwarts life will be explained later
> 
> so yeah 
> 
> love ya guys enjoy

Draco opened his eyes, looking at the man sitting next to him, his arms wrapped around Draco's pale body, eyes closed, and slow breathing. The Malfoy heir smiled, getting away from Harry's arms to stretch himself, yawning, he looked around, going to the small kitchen, seeing a table with some food and a note. 

The blond man picked up the paper, reading the words that were in a charming cursive. He put the note back where it was before, sitting at the table, starting to eat. He saw the brown-haired man entering the kitchen, sitting straight and smiling calmly. "Good morning Harry", he said, drinking his coffee. "G'mrning" Harry yawned and sat on the table with Draco, pouring coffee on his mug, taking a sip. 

The green-eyed man smiled looking at Draco "I was thinking about taking you to meet the spirits of the village today", the blond paused while he remembered yesterday; "Yeah, that would be great Harry". 

When they had finished their food, Harry arranged some new clothes for Draco, after all, the boy couldn't go out on the snow without proper warm clothes. Harry opened the door, to check on the man, stopping next to the door, observing him. The blond man was anxious, Draco kept looking outside the bedroom window like he noticed something dangerous. His eyes looked clouded; his hand were impatiently taping in the furniture next to the bed; he kept murmuring about snow, sometimes stoping, looking alarmed. 

The green-eyed man stepped inside the room, touching Draco's shoulder when he got next to the blond. "Draco?"; The Malfoy looked at him, showing his delicate glass eyes, coloured like the grey-ish blue sky on a refreshing day. Draco took his hands out of the furniture, moving them to Harry's face, looking deep into his emerald green eyes; "Angel", He said, looking back to the window. 

The pale men blinked slowly, looking back to Harry, his grey-ish blue eyes clean now, "Are we going to go now? I'll get a scarf okay?" Harry looked anxiously at Draco, holding his arm to stop him "I think we shouldn't go today, it's snowing too much, and most of the spirits will be inside their houses", Draco looked at him confused, but just accepted "Okay then, what do you want to do?" He asked, sitting on the bed. "I'm going to talk with Marina; you should go to sleep, maybe it can help you remember something about how you got here, good sleep Draco". 

Harry left fast, not giving the boy time to answer, closing the door. He sighed, making his way to the living room, seeing Marina. "Marina, we need to talk" She looked at him smiling, "Draco saw an Angel"; her smile faded in a minute, looking serious at Harry, she offered a place next to her on the sofa, and the man began to explain. 

Draco was in a vast green camp; the sky was the purest blue. The wind made his hair flow; the place smelled like fresh flowers, even if there was none there. The man started to walk, following the wind, his feet touching the grass, while his arms were open, feeling the air with his eyes closed. He heard water, stopping; the blond was in front of a lake, he looked at the clear water for a couple of seconds, deciding to walk inside the lake, closing his eyes, Draco felt his body submerge.

When the blue-eyed boy opened his eyes again, he saw an enormous garden of water lilies, coloured with the deepest black, and even with the deep black colour they still glowed under the water. Draco touched one of them, feeling the petals on his hands, they were delicate like glass. The men felt an overwhelming feeling closing his eyes hard, feeling the fresh air again after some seconds. 

He looked around finding himself on a lavender field, with a single black water lily in his hand, frozen like ice and glass. There was a deep, dark, cold forest in front of him; he could feel the calm but threatening presence coming from the place. Draco felt something behind him, turning around, seeing a little boy, his hair was the purest white, his skin was pale like snow; his eyes were a cold blue, he was scared, the Malfoy could feel it. He offered his hand to the little boy; the boy looked at his eyes, accepting the hand. 

They walked next to the forest; the kid looked at the frozen trees, letting go from Draco's hand. "The Angels cry, don't look at their eyes, the hearts are hurt, and the soul is falling, I've seen the gates of grey life", the little boy entered the forest, leaving the blond man staring at the frozen gates of trees. 

Draco took the frozen water lily, touching it, feeling his hands freezing. The wind was there again, taking Draco and his flower away from the cold place. He recognized this place; the beautiful wisteria tree was in front of him; the door was there, finally. 

The blond touched the door, seeing that it opened effortlessly. Walking inside the tree, the man stopped himself, feeling the familiar cold feeling. The Malfoy looked around the place, seeing a pair of icing blue eyes. Feeling the cold spreading through him, Draco felt tired, letting his body fall on the darkness. 

The Malfoy boy woke up, looking at the window. The blond could hear the voices of the angels coming from the cold forest. They felt like cold air, he opened the window, touching the wind and snow, smiling. He knew why he was here and hoped they did too. 

Draco could feel Seth's happiness and Hydra's enthusiasm after they discover what he knew. The blond didn't know how his old friend would react to the notice; he hoped it wouldn't be too bad. He didn't have the knowledge Harry did about the spiritual world yet; he knew one day it would come to him. He wanted to understand. He needed to understand.

The blond couldn't live without knowing why was a part of his soul frozen, why was he so cold inside, and why he couldn't let go of that time on his fourth year. 

The Malfoy closed the window, hearing someone open the door; he looked at the person, giving a little smile to the brown-haired man bringing two cups of hot cocoa. "Hey Harry", he said, sitting on the bed; "Can you tell me about your childhood again, as you did on our second year?". 

Harry smiled at Draco, sitting next to him, giving the blond his cup of hot cocoa "Sure Dray". They stayed like that until the next time the sun shined on a bright morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos are very appreciated and so are comments
> 
> R&R 
> 
> feel free to correct my English on the comments or comment on what you thought of the story/chapter 
> 
> if you guys want to know what type of music inspires me to write Draco listen to the album 'All My Demons Greeting Me As A Friend (Delux)' by AURORA 
> 
> love ya guys so much


	5. Leave half of my heart on your flower's petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Draco's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so so much for the kudos and comments I really appreciate it 
> 
> sorry for the late chapter I wasn't really inspired today, I didn't go to my swimming class and was really lazy. 
> 
> WARNING FOR THE CHAPTER: This chapter is fully a flashback and Harry does not use glasses nor have the scar in this universe. 
> 
> listen to Nature boy and Half the world away by AURORA, these songs were the main inspiration to this chapter

The little blond boy was looking at the lake with a neutral expression; he was holding his little journal and a pretty flower bouquet wich he received from Blaise at his grandmother's funeral. His Grandmother Druella had always been a wonderful woman, she loved Draco and Narcissa, always giving him candies and teaching him about the flower language when he wasn't studying or playing.

The blond boy looked at the flowers in his hands, a red poppy, a Morning Glory, an Iris, a white Chrysanthemum, an Aloe, a Willow, a dark Rose, a Crimson, an Oak and a Lily. Draco knew very well what the flowers meant, and he knew his friend did too, all the pureblood children needed to know the language of flowers, it was part of an old magical tradition, witches and wizards of the past always saw flowers as a way to communicate when words couldn't do, they could be used as a secret message to a lover, a warning, a declaration of war between families, a sign of infidelity and etcetera, well, Blaise wasn't a pureblood, nor was Draco, they were half-bloods, but as Blaise's Mother and Draco's Father and Mother were, they had to learn anyway. 

The little Malfoy felt conflicted, he loved his Grandmother very much, but he didn't feel sad, he knew that she was okay and happy wherever she was, but not the "I believe she is", he knew, Draco had talked with his Grandmother Druella in one of his dreams, on his dream he could feel the flowers, and the wind, he could feel her happiness and love. 

The blond little boy let go of the flowers, seeing them move with the wind, disappearing from his view, he smiled a little, hugging his journal and entering his home. Draco saw his mom sitting at the sofa, he looked at her eyes, deciding to not disturb her, she was mourning. 

The Malfoy heir went upstairs to his room, locking the door, smiling at the flowers on his desk, they were a gift from his grandmother, strangely, they never died, even after he preservation charm did. The blue-eyed boy opened his journal, sketching the flowers, a pink carnation, a Sweet Basil, a Bittersweet, an Angelica, a Clementis, a white clover, a daisy, an oak-leaved geranium, a white hyacinth, larkspur and a Lotus flower. 

Druella had explained to him all the meanings of these flowers, but not the Lotus, of course, he knew that it meant purity, enlightenment, self-regeneration, and rebirth, he just didn't understand, self-regeneration? rebirth? 

The boy touched one of the flowers, giving them a sad smile, he wished she was still alive, so when he gets to Hogwarts in 2 months she would be able to know in which house he got in. His grandmother never believed he would be a Slytherin like the other members of the family did, she always said that Draco was going to be a Ravenclaw. He hoped she was right, Draco was to shy to make connections or alliances, he only had Blaise as a friend. 

The little Malfoy smiled more happily this time, deciding to go call his dad to play and bug his father. 

_________________________________________________________________________

The two months had passed fast, little Draco was at the station saying goodbye to his parents. His father was trying to hide his tears, failing of course; his mother was smiling, hugging him, while his dad was patting his head, saying that it didn't matter the house he got into, as long as it wasn't Gryffindor. 

The Malfoy heir looked at the train, saying goodbye to his family, wiping his tears, entering on the train. Draco was looking for an empty cabin or the one that Blaise was in, with luck, the blond found an empty one. 

Sitting on the empty cabin, the blue-eyed little boy relaxed, opening his sketchbook/journal, and a flower book, beginning to sketch some of the flowers. When the cabin door opened; Draco looked at the person entering, it was a green-eyed boy, he had brown hair and brown skin. The boy smiled at Draco, sitting in front of him "Hi, My name is Harry Potter, what's your name?". The Malfoy looked at the green-eyed boy, closing his book slowly "I'm Draco Malfoy-Snape", "Cool name, wanna be friends?" The boy extended his hand, Draco looked at it for some seconds, deciding to shake it "Okay"

When they got to Hogwarts Draco was smiling, he had made his first friend in Hogwarts. Harry talked with him the whole way to the great hall, talking about his two dad's Sirius and Remus, about his other parent's that died protecting him, about how he loved flying and eating candies, as well as watching Tv, wich Draco only knew what it was because of his dad. 

The blond talked a little about his life before Hogwarts, how he liked to read and draw, and about his 3 parents, Narcissa, Severus and Lucius. When they arrived at the Great Hall, The blue-eyed boy smiled seeing his dad at staff's table, he waved at men, receiving a smile in return. 

Harry was static after discovering that Draco's dad was a teacher, asking him if he was good at the subject his dad taught and other stuff, Draco answered the questions until the names began to be called. 

He saw each kid get sorted into their houses, getting more and more anxious, until his name was called. 

"Draco Malfoy-Snape" the boy heard some people whisper about his name, and his dad. Trying to ignore them, Draco got to the hat, sitting on the chair, hearing a voice in his mind talking after the magical hat had been put in his head. "Hello little Malfoy-Snape, it's a pleasure to meet you" "Hi, who are you?" "I'm the sorting hat, of course, now, where do you wanna go?" "Where I belong to I guess, my grandmother said she thought I was going to be a Ravenclaw, but my Father, Mother and Aunt think I'm going to be a Slytherin' "Your grandmother was right little one, but it isn't a surprise, Druella always had been a bright and smart witch, so it is-" "RAVENCLAW" the hat screamed. 

The Ravenclaw table erupted in claps and happy screams, Draco went to sit at the table, looking at the unsorted kid, smiling at Harry, seeing the boy smile back. After some minutes his name was called, everyone became quiet, the blond boy didn't understand why. The green-eyed boy stayed with the hat on his hat for about 1 minute, until it screamed "SLYTHERIN" and the Slytherin table erupted into happy screams and claps. 

Draco was sad that he wasn't on the same house as Harry, they would spend the time the blond thought they would together. His dad noticed his sadness, coming to talk to him after the feast had ended. 

"Dragon", the little boy looked behind him, seeing his Dad "Hi dad", he said smiling waving at the man, "I know you're sad because you're not on the same house as your new friend, but you will have plenty of time together, Slytherin and Ravenclaw have most of the classes together, including Astronomy, and you can talk on the free times" "I know dad" "Don't be so sad my little Dragon, do you want some muggle candies?" "Yes, thank dad, you're best"< the little boy said, getting the candy from his dad's hand "Now go Dragon, you should be at the Ravenclaw tower with your housemates, you know how to enter right?" "Yes" "Then go shoo", The boy laughed, running in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower.

His dad was partially right, Draco and Harry spend all their time together, inside and outside Hogwarts, they stayed friends for four years until they stopped talking after the Big battle between Harry and Voldemort, that caused the death of the Dark Lord. 

Draco's parents weren't death eaters so they were safe after the war had ended, and his aunt and uncle were never marked, Voldemort thought Bella would be too much trouble to put on the Marked circle because of er crazy and obsessed act. 

The ministry did try to arrest his parents because of the dark artefacts in the house and some dark and grey books at the Malfoy And Prince library, but they couldn't, his family was on the grey area, and the family ancient laws protected them concerning the items and books. 

The blond looked at the window, seeing the one flower that the Potter heir had given him in their second year in Hogwarts, it was a Gardenia and Draco knew that Harry didn't know the language of flowers, His father Lupin was a half-blood, and his dad Sirius didn't care about pureblood traditions, and that's why it hurt so much.

The blue-eyed boy let the tears come, hugging his pillow tight and sitting in front of the window on his little blue sofa, crying until he fell asleep touching the flower's petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of flowers and meanings: 
> 
> Aloe- Affection, also grief
> 
> Angelica- Inspiration
> 
> Poppy, red- Consolation
> 
> Morning glory- Affection
> 
> Iris- A message
> 
> Chrysanthemum, white- Truth
> 
> Willow- Sadness
> 
> Rose, dark crimson- Mourning
> 
> Oak- Strength
> 
> Lily- soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death
> 
> Pink carnation- I’ll never forget you
> 
> Sweet Basil- Good wishes
> 
> Bittersweet- Truth
> 
> Angelica- Inspiration
> 
> Clematis- Mental beauty
> 
> Clover, white- Think of me
> 
> Daisy- Innocence, hope
> 
> Geranium, oak-leaved- True friendship
> 
> White Hyacinth- Loveliness, prayers for someone
> 
> Larkspur- Lightness, levity
> 
> Lotus Flower- Purity, enlightenment, self-regeneration, and rebirth
> 
> Gardenia- Secret love
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, kudos and comments are very appreciated, sorry for posting this later, and I don't know if the language of the flowers is really right, it was what it said on the site, but I know it changes depending on the location, and some of the meanings get lost and etcetera 
> 
> hope you enjoyed 
> 
> R&R 
> 
> love ya guys


	6. A red single Carnation for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos, if you have something to say about the fic please comments, comments and kudos are an incentive for me to continue this story 
> 
> this chapter is going to be mostly focused on Draco's memory and have some flower language 
> 
> also: I re-did my Patronus and house tests (I first did them when I was 11) and I'm still a Slytherin, but my Patronus is a chow dog now
> 
> enjoy 
> 
> love ya guys

The blond opened his eyes, looking at the gorgeous garden in front and around him, he wiped the tears that came from his tired eyes, getting off the ground; Draco started walking in the direction of a small cottage, stopping in front of a window. He saw a 14-year-old blond boy, with a single lavender rose in his hand, waiting for someone. 

The Malfoy knew who the boy was, of course. He saw as a brown-haired boy entered the room with four people around him, laughing. The blond boy got to his feet, going to the green-eyed boy, he gave the flower to him in silence, getting out of the room as soon as possible, hearing the laughs and mocking words as he closed the door and ran through the dark corridors. 

Draco sighed, looking at the door, seeing it was open. The man entered the cottage, looking around, it was the Slytherin dorms, he saw a 14-year-old Draco Malfoy-Snape sitting at one of the beds, quietly reading his book. The younger Draco had just finished talking with Blaise, his friend had let him stay at the dorms and sleep in his bed, it would be bad for Draco if he was caught in the corridors after the curfew, and Blaise was going to be occupied that night with the guys he was shagging. 

Draco had his hair in a mini-ponytail, which together with the book made him look like a Slytherin nobody, so Blaise's roommate would not recognize him as not being from Slytherin. Unfortunately, Blaise's roommate had the same idea as him and landed his room for another Slytherin to spend the night with someone from another house, and the guy that got the room just had to be Harry Fucking Potter.

He saw as the green-eyed boy entered the room, laughing and kissing someone with Gryffindor robes, the blond's heart hurt when he saw the two boys kissing, he covered his face with his book, trying to continue his reading. The Gryffindor stopped what he was doing, looking at Draco, whispering something to Potter. 

The brown-haired boy looked at the Malfoy for some seconds, sighing, "Hey, hm, I know Blaise probably gave you the room for the night, but, I don't want to have people hearing or seeing me having sex, so, maybe, you could sleep at my room or something like this, it's the one at the end of the corridor", Draco breathed heavily, ignoring him. 

"Hey Har, I think he didn't hear or understand you. Anyway, I don't care about having people seeing me, but he kinda looks like your freaky thin friend, you know, the one with the blond hair, weird obsession with flowers and the ugly bracelet, what was his name?" "Draco" "Yes, that one, and it makes me kinda not wanting to have sex, imagine knowing that a fucking weirdo is getting of seeing you have sex, fucking gross" "Yeah, kinda gross, so can you leave like my room is on the-" Harry shut his mouth when he heard Draco's book being closed with force, and a familiar voice screaming at him "Fucking shut up Potter, you fucking dirty cockroach, disgusting piece of shit!" Harry's eyes wined when he looked at the boy's face, seeing his old blond friend looking at him with full anger and disgust. 

Draco got out of the room, slamming the door and holding his tears, the blue-eyed boy got out of the Slytherin Dungeons, running. When he got on the middle of the corridor, he was already crying; The Malfoy-Snape heard a sound, remembering it was past curfew and he was probably going to get caught by a prefect. 

Someone touched Draco's shoulder surprising him, the boy looked at the person in front of him, seeing his dad. "Dragon, what are you doing on the dungeon corridors at this hour?" the blond looked at his dad sobbing and hugging him "Dragon? what happened little one?" "Dad, can I sleep in your quarters tonight, please?" "Of course my Dragon, let's go, you tell me what happened when we get to my rooms" 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Draco was sitting at one of the chairs at Dumbledor's office with his dad, the headmaster was looking at Draco and his dad trying to understand what was happening without having to ask any questions, failing of course. "Lemon drop my boy?" the blond looked at the candies and the old man "no" "Right, so, Severus my boy what's happening, why are you here?" his dad looked at Draco, giving him a hidden smile, looking at Dumbledore again " Albus, I'm taking Draco out of Hogwarts "full time"' "But Severus, why is that?" " My son is being bullied on the corridors and dorms, it's not safe for him to stay here full time" "I understand my boy, but can't you reconsider? the full time is good for Draco, he can spend time with his friend Harry Potter". Severus looked at Albus, showing disgust when he heard the name 'Harry Potter', "The Potter boy and my son are not friends, he is the reason I'm taking Draco out of full time, and no Albus, I will not reconsider, Goodbye have a nice day." 

The Potion Master left the room with Draco, going in the direction of the Great Hall "You're going to have lunch at the staff table with me today, okay Dragon? at Monday you'll start to go home to have breakfast, lunch and dinner with your parents and me, you will also go home in the free times between classes and without classes, at the weekends, we will do as we did normally when you were home because of the holidays" "Okay dad, thanks" The blond smiled, entering the great hall with his dad. 

He saw Potter looking at him, ignoring the boy, he went to the staff table, seeing the food already there. His dad explained what was happening to Minerva and she agreed with Severus actions. 

The Malfoy heir continued going home on the free times for two more years, but that didn't prevent the bullying from continuing, they started to bully Draco in class, and when he was walking to his dad's quarters to go home by floo. When Severus discovered what was happening he got Draco out of Hogwarts.

The blond boy still did his N.E.W.T.s. His father got him tutors for the subjects, while his dad was the one teaching him potions. The Malfoy-Snape, of course, passed all his Newts deciding that he wanted to wait for a little while before looking for a job. 

The memory's vanished, leaving just an old cottage living room, and a sad-looking Draco. The man sighed, getting out of the cottage, eyes widening as he saw the huge garden of red Carnations in front of the little house. 

He cried, he didn't remember for how long, he just knew that crying made him feel a little better. The blue-eyed man opened his eyes, looking at the room he was in, he was back to reality; He looked around the room, stopping at the window, his heart beating fast and his body trembling, there was a single red Carnation on the window, waiting from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you guys enjoyed, kudos and comments are very appreciated. So, did you guys liked knowing about what happened with Draco and Harry on their fourth year? of course, there is much more that happened between them, this is just the ti of the iceberg. 
> 
> language of flowers: 
> 
> Red carnation- Alas for my poor heart, my heart aches
> 
> Lavender rose- love at first sight 
> 
> R&R 
> 
> love ya guys


	7. Wealcome to the secret house of flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of flowers and language of flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so so so much for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to update today, I was out the whole day and got home exhausted if the chapter is bad it's because of this. 
> 
> really thank you so much for the comments, it makes me really happy and wanting to write more and more. 
> 
> this chapter has a lot of flowers in it, and, if you want to search photos of the flowers, I recommend you put the name of the flower and then the word "flower" because some of them are also herbs 
> 
> so yeah 
> 
> hope you like it, enjoy
> 
> love ya guys

Draco was so concentrated on the flower at the window, that he didn't even realize, even after looking, that the room that he was in was not the room he had fell asleep on. He was at Malfoy Manor, he was back at his house and the only thing he had done was sleep and have some nightmares. 

The Malfoy-Snape got up, going to the door and opening it slowly, he heard his siblings screaming and laughing, it must be some holiday. The blond slowly got down the stairs, looking at his family, all of them together eating breakfast. 

Hydra looked at the stairs, eyes widening, she touched her dad's shoulder pointing at Draco. Severus looked at stairs, breathing heavily when he saw the blond man "Dragon, you're back"; Narcissa and Lucius turned their heads faster than ever, looking at the pale blond man.

"Oh Draco, you're back!" she got out of her chair, going in the direction of her son, hugging him tightly. Lucius and Severus did the same while Hydra tried to jump at his neck, Seth was the only one still sitting at the table, he was eating his toast, and something in his eyes said that he already know Draco would be back. 

They all sat at the sofa in the living room, now including Seth. The younger blond asked for how long had he been out, his parents said that he never came back from his dinner with the Vénéneux family and that it had been a month. Draco was much more confused than he was when he woke up, he had only been at the caretaker's realm for some days, not even a week, how was that possible. 

But maybe, time passed differently when you were close to the gates of Death, close indeed. The blue-eyed boy said he needed some time in the garden, it was a type of code to the family, they all knew that when Draco said he wanted some time on the garden, it meant he needed time to think and be alone with the flowers and his grandmother.

The Malfoy-Snape heir got trough the Garden door, looking at the beautiful flowers that his mother had taken care off, but, it was not this garden he wanted. Draco walked through the garden until he was in front of a wall purely made by vines and leaves. he taped 8 times at the wall, seeing as it moved, revelling a beautiful wooden door with flowers, leaves and vines. 

The boy opened the door, closing it fast after he entered the space, seeing as it dissolved on the wall. The blue-eyed man looked around him, smiling, this was his grandmother secret garden, he had been the only one she had ever shown it. 

It had all type of flowers, everything, it had: Abatinas, Acanthus, Aloes, Amaryllis, Anemones, Angelicas, Apple blossoms, Arborvitaes, Asters, Bachelor’s button, Sweet Basils, Bay trees, Begonias, Belladonnas, Bittersweets, Black-eyed Susan, Bluebells, Borages, Butterfly weed, Pink Camellias, red Camellias, white Camellias, Candytufts  
Carnation, Red carnations, White carnations, Pink carnations, Striped, Yellow carnations, Chamomile, Chives, red Chrysanthemums, yellow Chrysanthemums, white Chrysanthemums, Clematis, evergreen Clematis, white Clovers, Columbines, purple Columbines, red Columbines, Coreopsis, Corianders, Crab blossom, spring Crocus, Cyclamens, Daffodils, Dahlias, Daisys, Dills, Edelweiss, Fennels, Ferns, Forget-me-nots, Gardenias, oaked-leaved Geraniums, Gladiolus, Goldenrods, Heliotropes, Hibiscus, Hollys, Hollyhocks, Honeysuckles, Hyacinths, Blue Hyacinths, Purple Hyacinths, Yellow Hyacinths, White Hyacinths, Hydrangeas, Hyssops, Iris, Ivy, white Jasmines, yellow Jasmines, Lady’s Slippers, Larkspurs, Lavenders, Lemon balms, Lilacs, calla Lilies, day Lilies, Lily-of-the-valley, Lotus Flower, Magnolias, Marigold, Marjorams, Mint, Morning glory, Myrtles, Nasturtiums, Oaks, Oregano, Pansy, Parsley, Peonies, Pines, red Poppies, Rhododendrons, red Roses, dark crimson, pink Roses, White Roses, Yellow Roses, Rosemary, Rues, Sage, blue Salvia, red Salvia, Savory, Snapdragons, Sorrels, Southernwoods, Spearmint, Speedwells, dwarf Sunflowers, tall Sunflowers, Sweet pea, Sweet William, Sweet woodruffs, Tansies, Tarragons, Thymes, red Tulips yellow Tulips, Valerians, Violets, Wallflowers, Willows, Yarrows and  
Zinnias.

Draco always loved this place, it had always been his favourite place in the world, he had planned to bring harry to the garden on the start of their fourth year, to see if the boy would like, and maybe tell him what was bothering him, but well, never happened. 

He walked a little, smiling and smelling the flowers; the boy stopped in front of a beautiful and huge fountain, with crystalline water, multi-coloured fishes and tiny crystal rocks. The blond man sat at the fountain, breathing slowly, Draco closed his eyes, remembering how he used to come to the garden to take some of the most beautiful and special flowers to give harry, he even explained the meaning of each flower, harry never laughed at him when he was explaining about them or giving them to him, well, he didn't use to before, he started doing it on their fourth year, when the young Malfoy-Snape gave him flowers, he laughed and said that he should focus on quidditch or other things for boys, that flowers were for girls, and he should stop giving them to him or people would think they were dating. 

And of course, the great, popular, full of friends Harry fucking Potter, didn't want to associate with people like the weird, pale, flower-freak Draco Malfoy-Snape. Draco cried one day in front of Harry, it was when the brown-haired boy decided he didn't want the blond's flowers anymore, nor did he want to be confounded with being Malfoy's boyfriend. The blue-eyed boy had gotten him a dwarf sunflower, and Potter had thrown it on the ground, screaming that Draco should stop giving him fucking flowers, that they didn't have anything special, they were just stupid, idiotic flowers. 

Of course, the green-eyed boy apologised later, but their friendship was never the same after that day, and it had stopped existing after the "Doormrooms incident". Potter had encountered him 2 years after he graduated from Hogwarts, in a wizarding clothes shop, he apologised for the "dorm-rooms event" confessed he was a fucking idiotic asshole and gave him a flower, more like two flowers, a fucking white and red Camellia. 

Draco knew the boy had changed, he looked like he had at least, and he had taken such good care of him, the hugged him and made him smile, and he wanted to give him a tour around the village, and Draco was in love again, and fucking Merlin he was so fucked. 

The blond breathed heavily, walking towards some gardenias and white clovers, the boy took one of each, tying the flowers together with a white ribbon. The Malfoy-snape whistled, calling for his owl, seeing the animal come flying, landing on his arm; he told the owl to give the two flowers to Harry Potter and to also peck his hand a little if he wanted.

The blue-eyed man smiled as he saw the owl fly out of the garden. the took a deep breath, smelling the flowers, and leaving the garden, he should not spend all his day on his grandmother's garden remembering old moments of his school day's, Seth and Hydra probably wanted to play something, and his mother had one month of gossip to tell him, also, his father and dad needed his help on something, he had been able to tell just by looking at their faces while they were talking at the living room. 

Draco entered the Manor again, seeing his dad sitting at one of the chairs, reading, naturally, a potions book, while his father "played" with his hair, kissing his face somethings, the younger blond chuckled, sitting in front of them "old love". 

His dad looked at his face with a deadly stare, he wasn't old, and Draco knew this, he just liked to mock and play with him. His father smiled, closing Severus book and looking at his son, starting to tell the boy what they needed help with. 

The Malfoy-Snape smiled mentally, he loved his family more than anything in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are very very appreciated
> 
> the language of flowers that you might want to know best (the important ones): 
> 
> Sunflower, dwarf- Adoration  
> Camellia, red- You’re a Flame in My Heart  
> Camellia, white- You’re Adorable  
> Gardenia- Secret love  
> Clover, white- Think of me
> 
> R&R
> 
> love ya guys thanks for reading


	8. Again fate fell upon me, and love fell upon us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is very pleased and love has come again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: 
> 
> firstly, thanks for the kudos and comments I love it 
> 
> secondly, I may have to change my schedule I will still post 3 days a week, but I may have to post later or earlier on the day because I'm coming home really tired after swimming class, and now I'm gonna start doing more sports, I will be doing sports 5 days a week, and also my classes start Monday, so I will be really tired. 
> 
> on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays please check later at night (if you want) or the next day
> 
> my classes will probably require a lot of me, so if I don't post on my normal scheduled days, don't worry, I was probably tired and will post the next, or in a Tuesday or Thursday, if I didn't post please check on a Tuesday or Thursday on the afternoon or at night.
> 
> I don't post o the weekends, I will only post if I'm really inspired, or if the day I didn't post was on a Friday.
> 
> Thanks for reading and understanding, sorry for the chapter being late 
> 
> love ya guys

Draco opened his eyes, looking at the familiar-unfamiliar dark place, the blond was a little dizzy and his eyes hurt too. 

The Malfoy heir got up, cleaning the dust from his clothes, he looked around for a while, sighing, the blue-eyed boy started to walk, seeing as the dark place took the form of a forest, Malfoy continued walking, stopping in front of the forest tree-gates. 

The man closed his eyes, feeling the voices that came from inside the dark, cold forest. Draco gave slow steps, he reached out to touch the gates, feeling them open. 

The blond man let the wind guide him in front of the forest, hearing more and more voices, he stopped opening his eyes, seeing a beautiful, white-haired person, white pale skin, wings for ears and a gorgeous voice. 

The person was sitting on a fallen tree trunk, singing in some other unknown language. The blue-eyed boy sat next to them, looking at the other trees while he waited for the person to note his presence. 

The pale person touched him, looking at his face, Draco looked back at them, smiling, he noticed their face, the was nothing there, just the shadows of an expression. 

The blond-haired Malfoy got up, extending his hand for the creature, the faceless creature looked at him, taking his hands, following The Malfoy-Snape while he walked through the forest. 

They talked, he didn't know how, but they did, there were no words needed, Draco understood every word the creature 'said', and they understood every word Draco didn't say. 

The two of them walked for what seemed like 5 or 6 minutes until they got to a big transparent lake, with a gigantic shell next to the land. The blue-eyed boy looked at the pale creature and smiled again, walking towards the big shell; he sat on the open shell, calling the creature to sit with him wordlessly. 

They talked, and talked, without saying a single word to each other. When the two blonds finished their talk, Draco went home, and the creature vanished inside the forest.

The blond-Malfoy woke up, looking around the room, touching his sheets, he remembered he was at the manor. The man got out of his bed, opening the door, heating the silent of the house, casting a quick 'Tempus', the blue-eyed boy discovered it was two in the morning. 

He sighed, walking down the stairs and going in the direction of the garden. Malfoy was tired, first, he had had to deal with Harry Potter, and then he started having weird dreams and memories. 

Draco was so tired he tough he was going to explode or faint, and then, before he could do any of this, he heard a sound coming from his mother's garden, 'a burglar?' he thought. 

The blond man opened the garden door, walking barefooted on the wet grass. The man caught his breath when he saw who te supposed 'burglar' was, Harry fucking perfectly beautiful even wet mother screwer Potter. The brown-haired man looked in Draco's direction, sighing in relief, smiling, 'and such a beautiful smile' the Malfoy thought; the man came running to him, hugging the blond and whispering words like 'i was so worried' 'are you okay?' and 'how did you come back?', the blue-eyed man just hugged back, stroking Harry's brown, wet hair. 

They entered the manor, Potter sitting in one of the sofa-chairs, while Draco was in the kitchen making some tea. He was kinda confused about how the green-eyed man had been able to enter Malfoy manor, and how did he know that the blond was back home, and not in some other place or for real dead. 

The Malfoy-Snape sat next to the wizard, sipping his tea; he looked at the man, 'beautiful as always' he thought. "I'm sorry", said Harry, surprising Draco, "for what?" "for what I did in our fourth year, it was horrible and idiotic, I should have stayed with you and defended you, not stayed quiet while they bullied you, I was a terrible best friend, and I'm so so sorry Draco. You wee my first friend, I was such a dick after I began to become popular, I began to push you away, even if you ere, and still is, the only one that understands me. I'm sorry Draco, I care about you so much, I don't want you to forgive me, I mean, I do, but you don't have too. I hated myself since the day I saw you on the great hall, the day after the dorms conversation, I was such a fucking asshole to you, and I regret it so much, I loved your friendship more than anything, and your flowers too, I started to learn the language of flowers that day you gave me the Arborvitae, 'unchanging friendship' right? I'm sorry I let others puttings in my had, and I'm sorry I let my fear get the best of me, I'm sorry I hurt you Draco."

The blond was crying, he had his cup of tea on the desk, and he was shaking, "I forgive you Harry", The blue-eyed boy said, giving him a little smile. The brown-haired boy smiled, getting something from his bag, giving it to the Malfoy-Snape.

A flower, a beautiful red Chrysanthemum, he looked at Potter, the shock clear in his face, "I received your flowers", Harry said. The two men were smiling, they hugged for what it felt like for hours, and then they talked, and laughed, and ate biscuits with tea. When the sun began to appear, the two men sat at the garden, observing the sun coming to greet them with a beautiful, bright smile. 

When the two of them were tired, they laid down at the sofa, sleeping in each other's arms, until Draco's parents and siblings walked down the stairs, just to see the two former friends sleeping peacefully. They smiled, calling a house-elf to make the food, asking them if they knew when did the Potter boy had gotten here, and f course, they didn't know. 

And Fate was happy with the outcome of the visit, very very happy, maybe she would reward them, again, love had fallen upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading, kudos and comments are very appreciated, sorry if the chapter is bad, I'm kinda tired today. If something with my English is wrong please feel free to correct me on the comments 
> 
> language of flowers: 
> 
> Chrysanthemum, red- I love you   
> Arborvitae- unchanging friendship 
> 
> R&R 
> 
> love ya guys


	9. Albus Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard (I Told You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's side of the story and Dumbledore is a little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry I didn't write yesterday, it was my bother's birthday, so I stayed all night downstairs eating, and when I came to my room I was tired, and after 1 hour I had to sleep because of my classes in the mourning 
> 
> and I'm sorry if the chapters are beginning to become boring, I'm not getting much inspiration these days. 
> 
> thanks for the kudos, please comments if you have an opinion about the fic or the chapter, it helps me know if you guys read it or liked it 
> 
> feel free to correct my English in the comments
> 
> Love ya guys

Harry was exhausted, he had left Malfoy Manor in a hurry after receiving a Patronus from Dumbledore, turns out, he was just worried because the floo history had shown the Headmaster that he had flooed next to the Manor. The green-eyed boy was mad, really mad, he had just got things right with Draco and had to be interrupted just because of where the floo had shown he'd gone to. 

The man sighed, leaving Dumbledore's office, taking out of his pocket a silver mirror that he had given the other part of the pair to the Malfoy before he had left, for them to communicate. He looked at the mirror, saying: "Draco Malfoy" 

The glass from the objected showed the blond boy, he was smiling and his hair was wet, the man waved, while Harry walked to the Room of Requirement, wishing for a comfortable place to sit and chat with the Malfoy-Snape. 

"Hey Harry, missed me that much?" 

"Ha, very funny you Draco, but, yes, I did. I'm sorry I had to come to Hogwarts, I thought it was important"

"It wasn't?" asked the grey wizard, confused. 

"Not even a little bit, he was just being extremely strange, more than usual, talking about the war, and saying that the floo history had shown him where I had gone, I don't even work if floo works that way, like, all the places you go with any floo in Hogwarts go to a parchment on dumbledores office automatically?" 

"They don't, that's not how it works, there is no such thing as floo history, he must have gone nuts, I told you that one day he would go crazy because of old age"

Harry laughed, their conversation after that turned into more normal and daily topics like quidditch, even though Draco didn't even like quidditch and just watched the games at Hogwarts because of Harry. But it didn't last long, and they came back to the Dumbledore topic. 

"But really, it's super strange Dray, he favourited me but treated the other Slytherins like trash, it was unnerving, it still is actually, every old student meetings that happen at Hogwarts, he always ignores the Slytherins or talks about the bad people that came out of Slytherin house, while talking about how I was one of the few good and light Slytherin, Light, really, Light? fucking nuts" Harry said angrily. 

"I told you"

"And all the Gryfinddors agree with him! with the exception of Neville, Hermione and Ron, I hate House rivalry, you know that, but I would punch a Gryffindor any time of the day, for free even"

Draco laughed loudly, he loved talking to the Malfoy, it distracted him and made his heart warm, especially when he heard the other laugh, they had so much fun that the green-eyed boy didn't even realize it already had passed 2 hours. Potter said bye to the blond, smiling and ending the mirror call, great, his fun was over, now he had to go to a meeting with some stupidly "light-blinded" people, that were going to spat nonsense about dark magic and Slytherin at any time they could. 

Harry sighed heavily, leaving the Room Of Requirement, checking the corridors to see if there were any students there. He loved children, he really did, but sometimes they were really difficult to handle, especially if you were a "Hero" to the wizarding world and had defeated the most powerful Dark Lord at the age of fourteen almost fifteen, They were a lot to handle. 

The brown-haired man walked to the classroom where they were going to have the meeting, they never made any type of meeting at Dumbledore's office after some nineteen-year-old Gryffindor had set fire in one of the painting after getting mad to the Slytherins in the room. Fortunately, the painting he set on fire was not a magical painting of one of the headmasters, it was just an expensive muggle painting that Dumbles had just bought, served him right, everyone knew it was bad to allow pre-ex-Hogwarts students on the meetings, but the old man always made an exception for his favourite house, and for Harry also, he never used it, of course. He didn't like it, the way Dumbledore though some should have more privileges than others. He kinda also hated it because of what happened with Draco's dad and his Professor, Severus Snape; the man had been bullied by his father and his friends for years and years, and had been almost killed, all of this because he was his mother's best friend and because Dumbledore never made anything to stop it, he even helped them get away with. And Harry hated that with every fibre of his bones, he would always hate it, no matter what excuse the headmaster gave him. 

The Potter heir stopped in front of the door, opening it, he saw all the eyes lay on him right after he entered the room, he was uncomfortable, as always. The emerald-eyed man sat in one of the chairs, looking around the room, seeing that the majority of the people in the meeting were Gryffindors, light wizards, or followed Dumbledore, he thought about what the headmaster must have wanted now, with all these followers of his gathered.

The old man entered the room, sitting on his chair at the end of the table, he summoned some papers, putting his glasses on, "Thank you all for coming here, I'm afraid we have a problem, it seems that somewhere near St.Davids, wales; a big amount of dark and unknown magic has been discovered, the biggest lake next to the village was holding pure dark magic in its waters"

Just like Harry had imagined, every light wizard or witch in the room gasped, and in 3 minutes, Harry counted, everyone was screaming and asking question after question, one of them asked a very interesting one, one he would have asked if he didn't know the truth about the "unknown" magic already. 

"What do you mean by unknown magic?!" 

Dumbledore sighed, putting his papers in the desk, right in front of him, "It seems that the dark magic was not the only thing in the lake, there is an unknown type of magic together with it, and it's attracting magical creatures, non-light magical creatures, we can't even get next to the village, apparently it's protected by dark magic, strong dark magic, we don't know why yet, and it's certainly is going to be difficult to discover."

And then Harry realized what was truly happening there, and oh, this was going to be really fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos and comments are very appreciated, this chapter had no flower language because it was all in harry's perspective of things and it followed him through Hogwarts
> 
> Tomorrow is going to have a normal chapter (Normal meaning, it's going to be on the normal routine and schedule) 
> 
> R&R
> 
> Love ya guys so much


	10. It happened quiet to ears of non-dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it happened quiet but it was heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, I'm sorry for the late chapter but my online classes + swimming classes + vocal coach "classes" are making me exhausted and sometimes I lose track of time when I'm resting and reading fanfic 
> 
> on this topic, this is important, I wanted to know if you guys would like an HP/TM fanfic where Harry is transported back in time and meets Tom when he is 12, they become friends and decide to come dark lords together, but something happens and Harry goes missing, making Tom go into a state of extreme sadness and rage, turning into the most feared and powerful dark lord of history, years passing and he meets a Harry Potter with the same green-Avada eyes, unruly hair and charming smile, waiting for him to dominate the wizarding world 
> 
> it's a Dark Harry fanfic, time travelling, Light side bashing, including Dumbledore bashing 
> 
> sorry for the short chapter, I was tired and wanted to still write about the TM/HP fic before having to go to sleep 
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> love ya guys so much, comment and kudos if you want, it makes me really happy

IMPORTANT: READ THE BEGINNING NOTES (short chapter for special reasons at the end) 

Harry was trying with all his being not to laugh at the face of Albus Dumbledore, the old man probably wished he was dead right know, at least 20 people were screaming at him at the same time, demanding answers, asking about the dark magic, saying that the village must be eradicated because, as the person said; 'if dark magic is protecting an entire village it's because they are all pure dirt, dark wizards' 

Harry had to cast a notice-me-not charm and a silencing charm around him for no one to notice him almost dying with laughter after what happened to everyone and Albus in the room. Dumbledore was trying to explain when the alarm magic he had set on the part of the village with the least magic when crazy and loud, all the light idiots and Gryffindors in the room looked at the magical screen on the centre of the table; there was a message written, saying: ' we know it happened quiet, stop, or we will take measures into our magic and hands'

Every single person on the room went pale with the exception of Harry, who knew what was happening since the beginning, he knew the village, and what was protecting it. The village they found was and still is the mortal part of the caretaker's village, and the lake Dumbles talked about was the Mirror Lake, where a lot of creatures and unknown herbs and special flowers lived in. Next to the Lake, there was the 'ice forest', or the ' Quiet Forest of the unknown', it's where the snow angels and other creatures like grey and dark elves lived. 

the meeting was over by eight P.M, making Harry mad that he couldn't be with Draco in all these hours, and had wasted his time on that stupid meeting, at least they were not worse than the order of the fried chicken, his ears were still hurting after he had heard Molly Weasley ranting and complaining about 'dark bastards', 'slimy Slytherins' and about her son's, Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum's relationship, that for the record, was happening since their fourth year, they got together after Voldemort was defeated and kept it a secret, they had just made an interview about it because of their engagement. 

Harry flooed to Malfoy Manor, smiling when he saw a peacefully looking Draco Malfoy reading his book about flowers and drinking special tea made by Dobby. Dobby had been the blond's best friend before he meets Potter, he was the man's most trusted elf and the only one that handled Draco's gardening tings and special foods.

'Special Foods' were what Draco and his family called his special made biscuits and tea, as well as other foods, they were made with some magical flowers and rare essences like 'tears tree' or 'Acanthus magical essence', he ate them when he was concentrated, anxious or testing knew magic. 

The Potter heir got out of the floo, sitting next to Draco, seeing him not even look at the green-eyed man. Harry smiled, saying "Hello sweetheart I'm back", giving the pale man a scare and a red blushing face, Potteronly laughed and hugged the man, petting his silk, platinum blond hair. 

The Malfoy-Snape smiled, kissing his cheek. They stayed like that until Draco's Siblings came to torment the two men, Harry loved children, he did, but sometimes they really did appear at the worst moments possible, goodbye time alone with your almost-boyfriend, hello playing with his demon siblings. 

He was the luckiest. 

_____________________________________________________________________________  
New Fic Test 

Harry was smiling sitting at his seat on the Slytherin table, he saw as he the death eaters entered the Great Hall, shocking everyone, even their kids. The Headmaster was alarmed just like the teachers and started to help the children evacuate the room, forgetting about Harry.

He saw as the snake-like dark lord transformed into the handsome, tall dark-haired man with red ruby eyes and beautiful evil smile. Harry Potter continued at the Great Hall, without his teachers and Dumbledor noticing, they were too concentrated getting their wands out and preparing to fight, so the boy sat on top of the empty table, crossing his legs and smiling interested. 

Voldemort began to make his speech, he always had a thing for the dramatics, when he finished it, he took out his wand, starting to due dumbledore. 

It was a difficult fight, but Voldemort won, as expected, he was just about to make another speech when he noticed the boy at the table.

and he saw them again, those beautiful, vibrant, green-Avada eyes, belonging to a single person, his lover, his long lost lover, he was there, he was back.

Harry looked at the dark lord's eyes and smiled, his eyes sparkling dangerously, and then he said "I was waiting for you, we can finally accomplish our dream my Tom"

And the world fell, really hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked, please say if you would like to read that fic I talked about, and sorry for the short chapter 
> 
> Acanthus (flower) - The fine art, artifice
> 
> R&R 
> 
> love ya guys so much


	11. Fanfic paused

I'm pausing this fic to focus on my new other, the TM/HP one, because this one is more complex and is not getting really the attention it did before, so I will focus on the other for now


End file.
